Rhythm
by TorankusuGohan
Summary: Goten opens a dance club and romance ensues. Mostly BG, but some TM and POC... rerelease
1. Project Revealed!

**Yeah, you all are probably wondering why this story is being Re-Released.  Well, Fanfiction.Net is going to be a common stereotype of the government, of bookburners,  and of super religious fanatics and CENSOR!  Since I have a chapter of lemon in this story, they decided that it needed to be removed.  Well, just because of my NC-17 rating, it was planning on being removed, so I went to change my rating, but nope, it wouldn't let me because of that.  So I was forced to delete the story,  reviews and all, and rerelease it.  It's funny, too, cause I would've thought a site such as this would be opposed to censorship.  Oh well.  Next thing we know, we won't be able to include dragon ball z characters in our stories because it violates copyright laws.  Ooops, lol, don't want to give FF.Net any ideas!  Can anyone else say, "Third Reich is returning?"  Damn fascists…  ^_^;**

**I'd also like to point out that I've edited these up a bit and taken out the weird ass authors notes that serve no purpose now.  So if you see AN3 when there's no AN2, don't worry, lol.**

*nods head* I'm on a roll! Just pumping out stories, lol. Well this is another Goten and Bra Story. This time, Goten opens up a dance club, and once Bra finds out, she frequently visits. You'll have to read to find out the rest! Anyways, I know you love this part... AUTHOR NOTES!

**AN2:** Plug my stories... READ WISH! AND READ STAR OF TEARS! AND READ DECEMBER SNOWFLAKES (sequel 

**AN4:** Kublai Khan isn't your god! ... Wait, yes he is.

**DISCLAIMER:** She had dumps like a truck, truck truck. ... Yeah that's right.

**Rhythm: Chapter 1 - Project Revealed!**

Goten put his hands on his hips and he glared up to the top of the building. He grinned at the large sign above the roof. 

"Rhythm..." Goten spoke to himself, grinning even wider. He turned his head to the entrance of the building. This was Goten's new dance club. Since he had some money to spare, he decided to make a business out of it. The only thing he could think of that he loved to do and would want to have fun doing was, of course, opening his own dance club.

Interrupting his thoughts, Goten's cell phone rang. He picked it out of his pocket and pressed the send button. He put the phone to his ear.

"Hai, moshi moshi!" Goten greeted.

"Goten! What's going on, buddy?" Trunks replied from the other end of the line. Goten grinned.

"Oh, nothing, Trunks," Goten said, "I can tell you're bored at the office."

"You got that right!" Trunks exclaimed, "Now, what are you up to?"

"Oh, well, I just finished that project I was working on. You remember it, don't you?" Goten asked. Trunks nodded, but then realized Goten couldn't see him, so he quickly replied with a "hai."

"Awesome Goten!" Trunks said, "I'll be down there in fifteen minutes!" Goten grinned.

"Now how do you plan on getting out of the office?" Goten asked. Trunks laughed.

"You'll see!" They said their goodbyes, and Trunks hung up first. But Goten realized that Trunks didn't really hang up. His phone must've missed the hang up button, for Goten could hear everything that was going on.

The noise of a window opening was soon heard over the phone, and the screaming of a lady was also heard, telling Trunks to get back here. Goten laughed.

"That Trunks," He smiled and walked toward his new dance club to wait for his best friend.

----------

Bra, Marron, and Pan sat on Bra's bed, gossiping like they do every Thursday night. Pan and Marron raved on about the new store opening at the mall while Bra listened full ear. They talked and laughed like this every Thursday night, just a night to hear up on news and keep their wonderful friendship together.

Goten and Trunks where in the other room, talking about Goten's plans for his dance club. Trunks gave ideas while Goten passed ideas to Trunks to see if they were good enough.

"What do you think about dance contests?" Goten asked. Trunks nodded.

"Good idea!" He said, "What about wet t-shirt contests?" Trunks eyes grew big with his idea. Goten laughed and shook his head.

"Good old Trunks," Goten said, "Always thinking with his penis." Trunks grinned. The two talked on until they heard a growl. A simultaneous growl. Both saiya-jin stomachs were growling. Both grinned sheepishly.

"Hungry?" Goten asked. Trunks nodded.

"Very," he replied, "Want to go get something to eat?"

"Definitely."

The two took off from Trunks' room and ran down the hall.

They passed Bra's room in a blur. All three girls asked the same question.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

Trunks kept running while Goten skidded to a stop and backed up a few steps.

"We're going to get something to eat," Goten answered, "Want to come?" He grinned. All three girls jumped off the bed and ran passed Goten.

Goten followed suit, running after the three girls.

-----------

All five friends sat at the table of a TGIFridays, playing the usual game of trivia offered. Marron was killing everyone. Trunks was in last. Goten made fun of him for his lack of knowledge.

"So, guys, what's new with you?" Bra asked. Goten and Trunks grinned.

"Well, I just finished that project I told you I was doing, B-chan!" Goten said. Bra's faced brightened up.

"Oo! Tell me what it is, now!" Bra begged.

"Don't worry!" Goten laughed, "We'll take a trip over there when we're done eating."

Bra smiled and Goten grinned. Trunks was still trying to move up in the rankings and Pan and Marron shared answers to try to keep Trunks in last.

In a few minutes, the food finally came. Trunks and Goten downed their plates and daintily wiped their mouths with napkins before patting their stomachs.

"Ahh!" Both male saiyajin let out a satisfied sigh. The three girls sweatdropped.

"So girls," Goten started, "How are you all?"

"I'm good!" Marron answered first. 

"Me too!" Pan said, sneaking a look at Trunks, who blushed.

"I could be better," Bra said. Goten raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, B-chan?" Goten asked.

"Oh it's nothing big," She replied, waving a hand, "Just Jon and I had a fight earlier today. It just made me mad."

Goten's stomach lurched. A new feeling.

_What the hell was that?_ Goten thought to himself, _Why did my stomach just turn in a knot? Must be the food._

"What was the fight over?" Goten asked, but then added, "If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay...."

Bra shook her head. "It's fine, Goten, I just don't feel like telling it right now," She said, "I already told Marron and Pan." Pan and Marron nodded.

"All right then," Goten said, "Tell me whenever you feel like it.

The five finished their meals and soon left, after Trunks paid the check.

-----------

The sign glimmered with neon lighting. All three girls gazed in awe at Goten's "project." Bra grinned like she'd never grinned before.

"I can't believe you opened a dance club, Goten!" Bra yelped, "You know how much I love to dance!" She ran and gave him a hug before running up to the door. She peeked inside.

"Wow, Goten, " Pan said, "This is awesome!"

"I agree, Goten!" Marron said. Goten held his hand behind his head and grinned.

"It's not that good..." He replied, embarrassed.

"Yeah it is!" Bra yelled from the door, "Now let's go inside!" Goten gazed at Bra. Without warning, he zoned out. Thinking had taken over his mind, again.

_Wow, she looks pretty. Wait! What am I saying? This is B-chan! She's Trunks' sister, for kami's sake. But, why do I get this feeling when I look at her? My stomach feels like jelly and I've got some crazy lightheadedness. Is this from you, B-chan? Is it? If it is, don't make it go away. God, stop Goten. It isn't right. She's like a little sister to you. She's one of your best friends! But she's so beautiful._

Goten was snapped out of his thoughts by four people grabbing him. One for each limb. They carried him to the door, whereupon the key to the club was pulled from his pocket and inserted.

"Hey! Let me go!" Goten yelped, laughing the entire time. The four others laughed, as well, before entering the club.

"Tomorrow is its grand opening, " Goten explained as the three girls roamed around, oo-ing and ahh-ing. Bra was amazed.

"Goten, this is extremely sugoi!" Bra yelled again, running around like a kid in a candy shop, "I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Oh, that reminds me," Goten said, digging into his pocket. He presented four cards. Sort of like credit cards. Each had a picture of one of the four on it, along with the words "Rhythm V.I.P." He gave one to each.

"These are the passes I made, " Goten said, "Now you can get in without having to deal with the bouncer!" The three girls bounced up and down with joy. Trunks got an odd look from Goten for bouncing up and down with the girls. He grinned.

"Now, we gotta (POWER! ... never mind ) get home before it gets too late." Trunks, Pan, and Marron nodded, then started for the car. Bra stayed behind and took a seat at the bar. Goten raised an eyebrow.

"He thought I was cheating on him..." She said, out of no where. 

"I'll be right back, B-chan," Goten said, "Just sit tight for a second." He quickly ran outside for a second, to tell the others to leave without them.

"I'll fly her back, Trunks, " Goten said, "She wants to talk about her fight." Trunks nodded and took the other two girls home.

Goten ran back inside and went behind the bar.

"What will it be, you cute lady?" Goten said, impersonating a bar tender. Bra smiled.

"Mike's, please..." she said. Goten nodded and did some flip moves with the bottle before setting it down in front of Bra. He popped the cap off and she took a sip. He grabbed himself a beer and walked around the bar, taking the seat next to her.

"Why did he think you were cheating on him?" Goten asked, a little irritated at him. Bra shrugged.

"He never said," She replied, "He gets in these funks all the time, accusing me of cheating, accusing me of not loving him, accusing me of everything. It's like he wants to start fights with me."

Goten felts his ki raise a little bit.

"Do you want me to tell you what I feel on the matter, even though it might not be what you want?" Goten asked, taking a sip of his beer. Bra nodded.

"Please, Goten..." She said. Goten set his beer down and folded his arms.

"I think you should forget about him, if he does nothing but cause problems," Goten said. Bra shook her head.

"But I love him, Goten, "She replied, "It will work itself out, won't it?" Goten sighed.

"It might," He said, "But if all he wants to do is make you feel pain by causing fights, then what's the use of love with it? It just nullifies the feelings." Bra took a sip of her Mike's and set it down.

Goten turned to see Bra's reaction, only to find her shedding tears. He moved to her and hugged her tightly.

"B-chan," Goten soothed, "It will be okay if you make the right decision." Bra looked up into Goten's eyes. She could feel his ki rise a bit, but dismissed it, thinking it was the alcohol causing it. Goten smiled down at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks for talking to me, Goten," Bra said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Goten blushed.

_Why am I blushing?_ he thought.

He turned and looked into Bra's eyes. He zoned out again, but was quickly awoken by Bra smashing the glass bottle of Mike's in her hand. Goten felt her ki rise.

"I hate this pain, Goten," She hugged him again, "I hate it."

"Shh, B-chan," Goten soothed, "I'm here for you if you ever need to talk, you know that. I'll be your shoulder to cry on, like now." He chuckled a bit.

"Arigato, Goten-kun, " She thanked. He then looked at his shirt and noticed drops of blood. He held Bra's hand and felt the warm liquid running around his hand. He turned it over to reveal a nasty gash in her hand. Goten grabbed a bottle of Vodka from the shelf.

"B-chan, this will hurt a bit, " Goten warned, "But the alcohol in the vodka will disinfect the wound. Please bear with the pain, for just a few seconds." Bra nodded and bit her bottom lip. Goten poured.

After a few minutes of stinging pain, Goten dried Bra's hand. He found some bandages and dressed Bra's wound carefully, as not to hurt her anymore than she was already hurting. After it was done, he kissed her hand.

"A kiss to make it feel better," He said, and grinned. Bra hugged him and thanked him. They both stood up and walked toward the door. Goten locked up and stuck the key in his pocket.

"B-chan, tomorrow you'll have fun," Goten said, " I promise." He grinned and Bra smiled back at him. They both took off into the air and headed for Capsule Corp. During the flight, Goten gathered his thoughts.

_He better not hurt her in my presence, or there will be hell to pay. Wait, why am I being so protective of B-chan? I don't know, but I feel like I should. I hate it when she hurts, for some reason. I feel her pain. And why did my ki rise when she told me? Am I jealous of Jon? Or am I angry at him for hurting the girl I like? Whoa... I like B-chan? Is that was this feeling is? It's a good feeling..._

Goten and Bra landed on the Capsule Corp lawn. Bra gave Goten a quick kiss on the cheek.

"thanks again, Goten-kun," Bra said, "Goodnight."

"Anytime, B-chan," Goten said, "Sweet dreams." Bra smiled and walked inside. Goten felt proud, as if he had just discovered a new source of energy. He stretched before taking off to the sky. Bra watched him go, smiling a little smile.

**End Chapter 1**

----------

How was it?! HM?! READ AND REVIEW, CHILLIN!


	2. Grand Opening

**AN1:** Techno rules.

**AN4:** And, of course, you know what Kublai Khan is!

**DISCLAIMER:** "I'm asking you if you guys are doing the right THING!" -- Chang Wufei, _Endless Waltz_

**Rhythm: Chapter 2 - Grand Opening**

Goten awoke with a start. He looked at his bedside clock and saw the time. 

"10:46..." He said aloud. Goten slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. That's when he remembered.

"HOLY KUBLAI KHAN ON A STICK!" He exclaimed, grabbing for his pants and a clean t-shirt. He quickly threw them on and ran down the stairs. He grabbed a cup of coffee in a blur and headed toward the club.

_I can't believe I forgot! The DJ needed to be let in for setup at 10:30! I sure hope he's still there!_ Goten thought. He sped up and started thinking again.

_B-chan... what am I feeling for her? These mixed feelings are crazy! But I can't stop them. I feel like I am going to blow up, but at the same time I feel really good. _Goten smiled. _I sure hope she has a good time tonight. I know how much she loves dancing..._

Goten landed near the club and quickly trotted to the awaiting truck. The DJ was waiting outside, tapping his foot. It was obvious that he was annoyed. Goten offered a quick apology before unlocking the door, letting the DJ inside.

"That's where you'll be setting up," Goten told him, pointing to the raised stage a little ways off. "If you have any problems, just feel free to ask me."

The DJ nodded and proceeded to set up his equipment.

_Oi... _Goten mentally sighed, _Long night tonight, I can feel it._

------------

Bra, Marron, and Pan rushed around Bra's room, trying on this, and asking about that. They were, of course, getting ready to dance. Each had their own little outfits on, and each had their light touches of make up. They looked hot, as many guys would say, and would certainly be attracting a lot of attention.

"Bra," Pan started, "Is Jon coming tonight?" Bra nodded to her friend. Pan glanced at Marron with a look of worry, who returned the same look.

"Is that why you're looking so hot tonight?" Marron asked, dismissing the worry mood. Bra shook her head.

"I think there's another guy I'm looking at..." Bra teased. She grinned as the two girls slid up next to her, grinning.

"Tell us..." They both said, simultaneously. Bra yelped and ran away, the two other girls laughing and chasing after her. Bra ran down the hall towards Trunks' room, whereupon busted through the door, without knocking. All three girls stopped in their tracks at the sight. Trunks was in his boxers, dancing.

"Oh yeah!" He sang, headphones on. He hadn't noticed the girls yet, who held back the urge to roll on the floor, laughing. Then they realized what he was singing.

"I wanna be bad with ya, baby, I wanna be bad-bad!" Trunks twirled around doing his best Willa Ford impression while he had eyes closed. Then he bumped into something. More like someone. He opened his eyes to find Bra, looking up and him and starting to laugh. He glanced and saw Marron and Pan on the floor, already laughing. Trunks turned crimson.

------------

Bra rubbed her butt, soothing the small twinge of pain.

"He didn't have to throw us out!" She complained. Marron and Pan also did the same.

"And I still can't believe he did it, literally!" Pan added.

"I still can't believe he was singing that song!" Marron said, laughing. All three girls laughed.

"Oh, and Bra," Pan started, "Just who is this other guy?" Bra grinned.

"Now I know I tell you two everything..." Pan and Marron just nodded, "But I'm not telling you this!" At that moment, Bra was attacked with pillows. The three girls laughed as they continued their rambunctious ways. The doorbell rang. Bra ran to get it. She opened the door.

"Hey baby," a male on the other side of the door greeted. Jon had arrived. Bra kissed him and brought him in. He took a seat on the couch while Bra made her way up to her room to finish the final preparations. Marron and Pan joined her. And with the last touches of make up, a tap on the window was heard. Bra glanced and saw Goten, hovering outside. Bra opened the window.

"Can't you use the door like everyone else?" She chuckled. Goten grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I did try Trunks' window, first, but he was dancing in his boxers and saying how he wants to be bad or something," Goten replied, shrugging. All three girls started laughing again. Goten grinned.

"Are you almost ready to go? The club opens in a half hour," Goten asked. The three girls nodded and walked out the door. Bra grabbed his arm, to where he blushed. He smiled.

"Goten, I want you to go talk to Jon," Bra said, leading him towards the living room. Goten tensed up a bit.

"B-chan," he said, "I don't think that's such a good idea. I think my opinion of him was swayed after what you told me last night." Bra closed her eyes.

"Yeah, I know," she said, "But just try to talk to him. Try to make him feeling welcome." Goten nodded.

"I'll try, B-chan," He said. Bra hugged him, taking in the smell of his cologne. She smiled.

"Thanks, Goten-kun," She said, and led him toward the living room.

Jon was standing, looking around the room. Goten walked in and felt his ki raise at the sight of him. He ignored it and offered a friendly handshake.

"Hey Jon!" Goten greeted, "What's going on?" Jon shook the hand of Goten.

"Not too much, Goten," He replied, "I'm just ready for some dancing." Goten smiled.

"Yeah, me too." Goten said. They sat on the couch.

"I'm also hoping that Bra won't be so prude tonight," Jon said, grinning. Goten went stiff.

_Control... just control. You can't beat his ass. Not now._ He thought.

"I'm not sure if you want to be talking about this with me, Jon," Goten said, "I'm one of Bra's best friends."

"Oh I'm sure it's fine," Jon said, "Not like you could do anything about it, anyways." Goten's blood started boiling.

"Yeah, I'm sure I couldn't," Goten replied, clenching a fist.

"Yeah Bra's always been that way," Jon said, "I wish she'd give it up, soon." Goten just about flipped out. But he controlled himself, slowly releasing anger.

"Sometimes you don't get what you wish for, _Jon_," Goten said, accentuating his name. He got up and left.

_That sick bastard. I'm going to kill him before the night is over. I know it._

-------------

Incredible. That's how Marron, Bra, Pan, and Trunks described the dance club while it was in full force and full house. It was packed, and it turned out that everyone loved the carefree atmosphere here. Goten grinned to himself as he watched hundreds of people dance to the music of Rhythm Emotion. The lights were mesmerizing and the music was in perfect quality. Rhythm was a success.

"Okay guys," Goten said to everyone, "Have fun!" The six dispersed through the crowd. Bra and Jon went to the dance floor, while Pan and Marron went to mingle. Goten and Trunks went to the bar.

"That Jon's a bastard, Trunks," Goten told his friend. Trunks nodded.

"I know," Trunks replied, "But I figured that Bra will deal with it her own way. I don't want to intervene."

"I may sometime soon," Goten said. Trunks turned to him with a sly look.

"Why's that? Why are you protective of Bra?" Trunks asked, grinning. Goten panicked in his mind.

"It's...it's ...it's because! Just because!" Goten blabbed. Trunks slapped him on the back.

"Don't worry, bud," He assured, "I won't tell anyone." Goten smiled.

"Thanks, Trunks," Goten said. They headed for the bar and got a couple drinks.

-------------

The PM turned into AM, and the club was still bouncing. DJ Sammy's _Heaven _was just finishing up, and Goten stepped onto the stage. He grabbed a mic and switched it on. Some light beat music played in the background. Goten grinned.

"Thanks for coming tonight, everyone!" Goten said, causing everyone in the club to cheer. He continued.

"Since you're all so wonderful guests, I'd like to give you a little treat!" Goten grinned and pointed to the DJ, who put on a fast beat techno song. Darude's _Sandstorm_ blasted through the speakers. Goten glanced at Bra, who was smiling at him. He winked and she shook her head. Goten hopped off the stage and tossed the mic to the DJ. Goten started to breakdance.

A circle soon formed around him as people watched him spin and slide all over the floor. He looked awesome, and everyone was cheering him on. A few girls on the side started yelling "Take it off, baby!" to him, which received a chuckle from the dancing Goten.

Goten flipped several times before spinning around, kicking his legs out every which way. Everyone clapped to the beat as Goten finished up towards the end of the song. The song ended and the crowd went nuts.

Goten took a quick bow before heading over to his friends' table. Marron, Pan, Bra, Jon, and Trunks all relaxed as the night wore down. Goten bought them a round of drinks and went back to work. Jon and Bra got up.

"I'll be back, guys," Bra said, "I need to talk to Jon." Pan and Marron didn't like the look they had on their faces. They were about to have another fight, and they knew it.

Goten sat behind the bar and watched as Jon and Bra walked off, towards the back door. They stopped at the door and started talking. Goten felt Bra's ki rise, and he knew they were having a verbal battle. Goten started to look away, but something caught his eye. A hand movement. It was quick, but Goten felt the sting. He felt the pain. And he wasn't the one who got smacked.

Jon held his hand in a backhand position. Bra held her face, feeling the sting. Tears escaped from her eyes as looked up at Jon. 

"Now, how about we go home, Bra?" Jon said, commanding. Bra shook her head.

"Come on Bra, you know you want it," Jon made a grab for her waist, but he was stopped. A hand had grabbed his shoulder. He turned around to find Goten.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jon asked Goten. Goten smiled.

"Oh nothing," He started, "I just wanted you to know I'm about to kick the living shit out of you." Jon chuckled.

"Like you could do that..." And with that, Jon swung at Goten, who didn't move. The punch hit, full force. Square in the cheek, Jon buried his fist. Goten didn't move. He never stopped smirking, actually.

The punch had no effect at all. Except on Jon, who was now holding his fist in agony.

"Fuck this guy," Jon said, "Come on Bra, we're going home." He grabbed onto her arm, and she cried out in pain. Goten lost it.

He was on him like white on a polar bear drinking a glass of milk and eating rice on a paper plate in a snowstorm. In other words, he was kicking Jon's ass. Punches were flying all over the place, all from Goten.

Goten finally stopped when he felt Bra's hand on his shoulder.

"He's been beaten enough, Goten," She said, calming him. Goten nodded, and looked at the bloodied Jon sternly.

"If you don't want a repeat of tonight, _Jon_, then I suggest you get the hell out of here and don't show up around myself or Bra ever again." Goten said.

Jon limped out of the club. Everyone started clapping as Goten brushed his fist off.

"Are you okay?" He asked Bra. She nodded and hugged him.

"I've been lying to myself. I guess I never loved him like I thought I did," She whispered in his ear. Goten nodded.

"Things happen that way sometimes." Goten replied. He walked toward the bar and got a Mike's Hard Lemonade. He walked back over to Bra. He held the cold bottle to her face, soothing the bruised cheek. She smiled and Goten found himself lost in her eyes.

"Goten, come to the DJ stand," was heard on the loudspeaker, causing him to break his train of thought and find himself in Bra's eyes.

"This is for you, B-chan," Goten said, handing her the Mike's, "I know how you like this stuff." She smiled and thanked him. Goten trotted to the DJ stage.

"Thank you, Goten-kun," Bra said, to herself.

**End Chapter 2**

-------------

How was it, minna-san?! Review please! I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible!


	3. Arigato's and the Morning After

Yes, it's been a long time. Many many problems I have been through, not to mention getting ready for school, which starts tomorrow. Damn my city. Anyways, Otakon ruled. IT DID!

**AN1:** Go to animemusicvideos.org and download music videos. I especially like the Rhythm Animation video!

**AN4:** I am the Alpha and the Omega, I am the beginning and the end, I am the Kublai Khan and the... Kublai Khan.

**AN5:** I'm not sure if I mentioned it in the beginning, but this is an A/U fic. Bra is 23, Goten is 26, Trunks is 27, Pan is 22, and Marron is 25.

**DISCLAIMER:** "There aren't any beautiful maids, but there's a cute pilot!" -- Lafiel, _Crest of the Stars_

**Rhythm: Chapter 3 - Arigato's and The Morning After**

Bra sipped her Mike's Hard Lemonade while sitting at the table with her two best friends, Pan and Marron. They said nothing, but just took in the surrounding beats and rhythms while wallowing in shock. And another feeling, which Bra felt. She felt free. Free of restraint and free of pain. She had been lying to herself the whole time. She never loved Jon.

_I realize it now..._ Bra thought, _what Goten said last night was so true. The feeling was nullified if I loved him, but I felt pain, not nothing. More pain than love. There was nothing there. I can't believe I didn't see it._

Pan and Marron glanced at each other.

"Bra are you going to be all right?" Marron asked. Pan put a hand on Bra's shoulder.

"If you need to talk, we're here," Pan said, assuring Bra. Bra smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine, guys, but thank you," Bra said, taking another sip. Pan and Bra exchanged glances of confusion, to which Bra chuckled a bit.

"I just realized some things," Bra said. The two other girls smiled.

"Something we've been saying all along?" Marron asked.

"Something like 'Jon is an asshole and he doesn't deserve you' or of that nature?" Pan added. Bra laughed.

"No, Pan. More like 'Jon was never right for me and I should have listened to my best friends and I should have realized that it was Gote--'" Bra froze. Pan and Marron grew wide eyed and grinned.

"Bra... you don't like my uncle, do you?" Pan asked, smiling.

"Bra loves Goten! Bra loves Goten!" Marron chanted. She got up and started dancing around the table. Pan got up and joined her.

"BRA AND GO-TEN SITTIN' IN A TREE!" Both sang, quite audibly. Bra tackled the two before they could finish.

"Not a word, you hear me?!" Bra commanded the two girls, who reluctantly agreed.

The three laughed and returned to the dance floor.

-----------

Goten walked through the dancing crowds, searching for Bra. He couldn't find her anywhere. His eyes darted around the dance floor and to the bar. No where. Goten walked over to find Trunks.

He found him with a pretty blonde, dancing his heart out. He didn't see the girl from the front, so he just assumed Trunks picked her up. He went over and whispered something in Trunks' ear, causing the blonde to tap Goten on the shoulder. Goten turned to the blonde and grinned when he realized who it was.

"Goten, will you let Trunks and I dance, please?" Marron asked, grinning. Goten nodded quickly and walked towards the back door.

_Some fresh air should do me good..._ Goten thought. He stepped outside and breathed deeply, inhaling the cool air. He took a seat, his back pressed against the brick wall. The only light that shone was a dim floodlight above his head. He closed his eyes.

_B-chan... I'm sorry for ruining your night. It's just that... well... he hurt you and I don't want you to get hurt. Why? I... well... I'm not exactly sure why. Maybe it's because you're my best friend. Maybe it's because I'm just so tense that this night will go wrong. Maybe it's because I love you...._

Goten's eyes snapped open.

_What did I just say? Did I really mean that? Oh god... I don't know. Yes I know. Maybe I know. I'm so confused. B-chan. _

A mental picture of Bra floated through Goten's mind. He smiled.

_Where are you B-chan? I want to see you._

Goten closed his eyes again and ran a hand through his spiky hair. He sighed.

-------------

Bra walked over to Pan, who was dancing with a brown haired guy. Bra smiled, cause she knew that Pan was having a great time with this guy. 

"Hey Pan!" Bra yelled. Pan smiled and waved her over.

"Bra, I'd like you to meet Jory. Jory, this is Bra," Pan introduced. Bra smiled and shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jory!" Bra said. Jory nodded.

"Same!" Bra turned to Pan.

"I'm gonna go get some air. If you need me, I'll be hanging outside the back door." Pan nodded and grabbed Jory's arm. She dragged him to the dance floor and continued on with her night of fun.

Bra walked towards the back door. She wiped the sweat off her brow as she walked through the open door. She let the cool air caress her skin. She breathed deeply, letting her lungs fill with sweet air. It was a relief from the smokey atmosphere that was the dance club. She smiled as she walked around.

Bra noted how quiet the back seemed as opposed to the actual club. In fact, it was almost as if the back was soundproofed.

"It's your mother's invention."

Bra turned as she recognized the voice. Goten smiled up at her from his seat against the wall.

"What is?" Bra asked, but she already knew what the answer was.

"Your mother invented a soundproof shield for me. I had told her about my club a long time ago, and I had told her about how I wanted my own little hideaway from the club whenever I wanted one. So she decided this would be the best thing." Goten explained.

Bra smiled and took a seat next to him.

"Goten, I never got to thank you directly for what you did for me tonight," Bra said.

"B-chan, it was nothing," Goten said, waving a hand in the air.

"But it was, Goten!" Bra exclaimed, "But it was..." Goten turned his head to show Bra that she had his full attention.

"Goten, what you did for me tonight opened my eyes and made me realize what you actually said to me last night made so much more sense than what I had thought it did originally." Bra crossed her arms.

"That whole nullifying love thing you said. I realized how true it was. But I realized that my love was not nullified. I realized that there was more pain than love." Bra continued. Goten looked her in the eyes, which were presently welling up.

"Jon never loved me, and I realized that I never loved him." Bra continued, "And I wanted to say thank you. Thank you so much for beating some sense into him, literally." Bra chuckled and Goten grinned. She looked into his eyes once again and continued.

"Thank you so much Goten." Bra said. Goten pulled her into a tight hug, inhaling her scent. Bra silently cried into his shirt and returned his hug. They stayed that way for a long time. More time than they realized.

----------

Goten awoke to the sound of a bird chirping. He felt the warmth of the sun on his face, and he grabbed and hugged whatever he was holding tighter. Then he realized where he was.

Goten's eyes snapped open, revealing the forest behind the club. The soundproof box had been shut off and the club had been shut down. Goten looked at his watch.

_5:46 AM._ Goten read in his mind, _I can't believe I fell asleep._

He looked down to find a sleeping Bra, huddled against his chest. That's when Goten realized the blanket that was covering the two.

_Who did this?_ Goten thought, and as if on cue, he found a note on the ground next to him. He read it from where he was laying.

_Goten-_

_ We closed up the club for you. We wanted you two to rest. Thanks for the fun night, buddy. I'll cover for Bra, as so she won't get in trouble. See you at home._

_ --Trunks_

Goten smiled. He made a note to thank Trunks later. He returned his gaze to the sleeping Bra.

"B-chan..." he whispered, hardly even audible. She hadn't heard it, for she hadn't woken up. Goten just hugged her tighter, to which he received the same response. He looked at her sleeping face.

_She looks absolutely kawaii when she's sleeping! Gahhh! I wish we could stay like this forever. But she has to wake up sometime, ne? Might as well enjoy it while it lasts._

Goten hugged her again, and Bra snuggled her head deeper into Goten's chest. Her head was now pointed upwards, towards Goten's head. He smiled.

_If I could, I'd marry her right now._

There was no denying it anymore. Goten knew it. He loved Bra more than anything in the world.

_I love you, B-chan..._

Bra smiled in her sleep, as if she had heard Goten. Goten smiled back and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before resting his head on top of hers and drifting back to sleep.

-----------

Marron awoke, completely naked under the covers. She smiled as she recalled the nights events.

_I've never seen Bra in such a peaceful state. Her and Goten are so cute together. And Trunks is just adorable! I'm so glad him and I are together._

Marron felt a pair of strong arms encircle her. She felt a head being placed on her shoulder. A purple haired head.

"Morning, Cutie," Trunks greeted. Marron kissed him quickly on the cheek before returning the greeting.

"Morning, Babe," Marron smiled, "How was your night?" Trunks chuckled.

"Best night of my life," Trunks smiled and hugged his girlfriend tighter.

"I'm glad," Marron said, "but hey, how do you think Goten is doing?" Trunks laughed.

"I sure hope he's doing good," Trunks said. Marron laughed and agreed before turning over and kissing Trunks deeply. And so began another sexual rendezvous.

-----------

Pan stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked out into her room and quickly got dressed. she looked at the phone number on her dresser.

"Jory..." Pan said aloud. She chuckled and picked up the phone number. She slipped it into her pocket before firing up the hair dryer.

-----------

Bra blinked the sleep away from her eyes and looked into the face of a sleeping Goten. She smiled.

_He stayed with me all night, _She thought, _He's so incredibly sweet._

Bra snuggled closer to him and smiled.

_I wish it were like this all the time. Just me and Goten. Cuddling. Sleeping together, but not SLEEPING together. It's such a wonderful feeling to be loved this way. But does Goten love me?_

Goten's eyes popped open. He blinked for a second before looking down at Bra.

"Did you say something, B-chan?" Goten whispered. Bra went wide eyed. 

_Did I say that out loud?! _Bra thought, _Oh my god, I hope I didn't! I would be embarrassed if I had!_

Goten looked down.

"Did you say what out loud? What are you embarrassed about?" Goten asked, getting confused.

_Why can I ask her these things? _Goten thought, _She didn't say anything just now. It's almost as if I'm reading her mind._

"You're reading my mind?!" Bra asked.

"You're reading mine, too!" Goten exclaimed.

"But how?" Bra asked.

_I don't know... _Goten thought.

_Me neither..._ Bra replied through thought.

They looked at each other in amazement.

"Goten, we can read each other's minds," Bra stated. Goten nodded.

"I know..." Goten replied, "But why can we?"

"I don't know, Goten..." Bra said, getting a little afraid. Goten felt fear, also. But he wasn't afraid. He realized it was Bra who was feeling fear.

"Bra, why are you scared?" Goten asked. Bra looked up at him, astonished.

"How...?" Bra asked. Goten shrugged.

"I just knew." Goten replied. Bra hugged him tight. It was then that she realized. She realized why they can hear each other's thoughts and feel their emotions.

"My Otousan told me what this is...MY OTOUSAN!" Bra stated, then sat up in fear again.

"What's wrong?" Goten asked, concerned.

"Shit! I never went home last night, Goten!" Bra exclaimed. Goten smiled.

"Don't worry, B-chan," Goten said. He stood up and showed her the note Trunks left. Goten felt a sigh of relief come over Bra. He smiled.

"All better, I can feel," He said. She smiled. Goten continued, "Now, what did your otousan say?"

"He told me about Saiyajin bonding." Bra started, "When a female and a male Saiyajin become extremely close, they tend to intersect souls. They bond their souls together. This is how they can feel each other's emotions. Tell what the other is thinking. I think this might have happened to us... but..." Bra trailed off. Goten raised an eyebrow.

"But?" Goten asked. Bra turned to him and hugged him.

"But this only happens to Saiyajin who care for each other more than anyone else. Only to those Saiyajin who would give anything up to save the other. Only to those Saiyajin who are in love..."

Goten smiled.

_Goten do you love me? _Bra thought.

Goten just nodded and gave Bra a kiss.

_Then what my otousan told me was true _Bra thought.

_I'm glad it was, _Goten replied in his thoughts. They embraced again before walking toward Capsule Corp., hand in hand.

-------------

Bra and Goten waltzed through the kitchen door happier than ever. They greeted a smiling Bulma.

"Hey you too!" Bulma said, grinning, "Just where have you two been all night?" Bra smiled and Goten blushed.

"Yes, just where have you two been all night?" Vegeta asked, standing in the doorway, his arms folded.

"Otousan... I... we... just came home late.... Gomen..." Bra stuttered. Vegeta walked slowly up to Bra and Goten.

"I feel it. You two... are bonded..." Vegeta snarled, "Bonded to a brat offspring of Kakkarotto. Dammit."

Vegeta took two steps back.

"Well, better than a pathetic human, but still not good. You're lucky, Kakkarotto's Brat. You're lucky, because if I kill you, I kill my daughter as well. That is the power of the bond." With that, Vegeta walked out, grumbling about how his bloodline is now trashed.

"I'm happy for you two," Bulma said, giving both a hug.

"Thanks kaasan!" Bra said, grinning. Goten nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Bulma-san!" Goten said. Bulma shook her head.

"Goten, it's kaasan now!" Bulma corrected. Goten put his hand behind his head and just laughed. Bulma smiled.

"Goten, do me a favor, please?" Bulma said, "Could you go wake Trunks up?" Goten nodded and ran up the stairs. Bra stayed behind and started talking with her mother.

"Wedding planning! Let's call over Chi Chi, and Videl, and Juuhachigou!" Bulma yelped, jumping up and down from joy.

"Kaasan! We just got together. I'm sure both him and I want to be with each other for a little bit before we get married. It's not like we're not going to. I mean, we're bonded. That's essentially marriage anyways. Nothing will break that. So please, don't start with the wedding stuff just yet." Bra asked. Bulma reluctantly agreed before returning to get breakfast. Then there was a shout of surprise.

Goten was screaming from upstairs. Bulma and Bra rushed upstairs to find out what it was.

-------------

Marron and Trunks were rudely awakened by Goten, who first pounded on the door before opening it to find the two completely naked and sweaty, obviously just finishing something.

Goten screamed.

"YOU TWO...! GAHH!" Goten exclaimed. The two in bed blushed incredibly. Marron hid under the covers while Trunks tried his best to get his boxers on.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU TWO ARE DOING THE IT! MAKING THE LOVE, PER SE! GAHH!" Goten exclaimed, pointing a finger.

_Just like a Son... just like a Son..._ Trunks thought.

Bulma and Bra entered the room, followed by a pissed off Vegeta. Bra and Bulma started chuckling and turned around while Vegeta ran in, screaming profanities.

"Why the hell is this brat screaming?! It's ruining my television program! How can I watch Martha Stewert Living with this brat screaming?!" Vegeta yelled. Then he realized what he said.

"Nani?!" Everyone said. Vegeta covered.

"I meant Martha Stewert FIGHTING! Not LIVING!" Vegeta made a quick exit. Goten screamed again.

**End Chapter 3**

------

Yeah this was a nice and long one. Review, please!


	4. Unsure Thoughts

**AN2:** Just to let everyone know, love is the greatest feeling in the world. If you are experiencing this feeling, never let it get away.

**AN4:** SUGOI POWAA!

**AN5:** Just like I said last chapter, this is an A/U fic. Bra is 23, Goten is 26, Trunks is 27, Pan is 22, and Marron is 25.

**DISCLAIMER:** "This is your life, good to the last drop. It doesn't get any better than this." -- Tyler Durden, _Fight Club_

**Rhythm: Chapter 4 - Unsure Thoughts**

Goten and Trunks sat in Trunks' room. Goten had his head bowed in apology while Trunks ranted to him.

"Dammit Goten!" Trunks exclaimed, "I covered for you and Bra, and look what you do! Screaming and shit!" Goten frowned.

"I'm sorry, Trunks," Goten apologized. "I really am!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Trunks yelled. Goten frowned even more.

"Never mind, yes it does," Trunks said, grinning. Goten looked at him surprisingly.

"Well damn, that was quick!" Goten said, laughing, "It usually takes you a day before you forgive me! Must be those new pills you're taking!" Trunks looked confused.

"What pills?" He asked. Goten grinned.

"Oh just those pills," He stared, "I think they're called Vitamin Marron!" Trunks punched Goten in the arm.

"I'm just kidding!" Goten yelled. Trunks just rubbed his fist and grinned.

"Yeah well," Trunks said, "I'm hoping to be taking a lot of those pills for a long time." Goten grinned.

"Great feeling, isn't it?" Goten asked. Trunks just grinned and nodded. Goten got up.

"Sorry though, Trunks," Goten said, "I gotta get home and get some rest. I gotta work tonight."

"It's cool," Trunks said, "Don't worry. It won't be so bad. I mean, we're all going again!" Goten smiled.

"I'm glad you like it so much."

-----------

Bra sat on her bed, hugging her teddy bear. She couldn't believe that her and Goten had bonded. 

_I can't believe it, still. _She thought, _it was so sudden. I mean, it's not like I'm complaining, but I feel weird. Goten is the love of my life, but even though we're bonded, it's almost as if he doesn't like me. I just didn't know his feelings until we were bonded. But still, he hasn't told me directly that he loves me. He nodded when I asked him. But i want to hear him tell me himself. With his voice._

Bra hugged her teddy bear more tightly. Then she heard a tap on her door. One solitary tap. She knew instantly who it was.

"Come in, Otousan," Bra said quietly. The door opened and Vegeta walked in. He quickly closed the door behind him and turned to look at his daughter.

"You're doubting, aren't you," Vegeta said, not so much as a question, but as an observation. Bra shrugged.

"I dunno, Otousan," She started, "I feel like Goten doesn't love me, even though we are bonded." Vegeta pulled out the chair at Bra's desk and took a seat. He folded his arms.

"Do not doubt the power of the bond, Bra," Vegeta said, "No matter how hard it is to break it, it will never snap." Bra smiled. Vegeta continued.

"In time, the bond will grow and flourish, just like mine did for your mother. But since your mother is human, she did not share this bond with me. She felt the human type of bond. It was more like an incredible love for her. That's the only thing I can compare the Saiyajin bond to." Vegeta said.

"It will grow in time?" Bra asked. Vegeta nodded.

"Bra, Kakkarotto's Brat loves you very much," Vegeta said, a little haste in his voice, "I can feel your bond is very strong, even though you may not comprehend it yet. Just don't ever give up hope, Bra. He loves you very much."

Bra smiled and hugged her bear some more. Vegeta got up and walked towards the door. He stopped and turned around, as if to say something. He didn't though, as Bra just smiled at him. He smiled a rare smile. Bra got up and bear hugged her father, and he put one arm around her. Through the pride, he had shown his affection for his daughter.

"Arigato, Otousan," Bra said.

"Anytime, Bra," Vegeta responded.

----------

Trunks' cell phone rang and he quickly pushed the send button.

"Hai. Moshi moshi." He greeted. He smiled when he heard the voice on the other line.

"Hey cutie!" Marron responded. "How are ya?" Trunks leaned back in his office chair and took off his glasses.

"I'd be doing much better if you were here, hon," He replied, smiling at his little fantasy.

"Oh yeah? Well why don't I just come down there and teach you a lesson for being such a hentai!" Marron said back, grinning on the other end. Trunks laughed.

"Couldn't resist babe." He said, "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing," Marron said, "I just wanted to know when you're gonna get off work so you can swing by my house and pick me up."

"Let's see," Trunks said, looking at his schedule, "Today I get off right now." He quickly scribbled "cancel" after every entry in his schedule. He grinned.

Marron smirked on the other line. "Skipping work again?" Trunks smiled.

"Only for you," Trunks said, "I'll see you in a few." 

"'kay babe," Marron said, smiling, "See you soon." She hung up.

Trunks walked to the door to the secretary.

"Kim, please cancel all my appointments for the rest of the day. Oh, and take the rest of the day off." Trunks said, grinning. Kim, the secretary, fell out of her chair.

_He never gives me the day off!_ She thought, _I wonder why he's in such a good mood!"_

Trunks just whistled as he locked his office door and headed toward the elevator.

-------------

Vegeta paced the living room while Bulma sat on the couch reading a magazine. Vegeta scowled as he thought what he was going to say to his wife. 

_Should i just suggest to her that Bra move in with Kakkarotto's brat? Or should I just slide into a conversation that is on the subject, like the time after Nameksei when I had no where to stay for the short time I was here before going to look for Kakkarotto in the universe? Which is better?_

"What's on your mind, dear?" Bulma asked, looking up from her magazine. Vegeta glanced at her.

"Nothing at all," he said, trying to slip it past her. It didn't work.

"Nonsense," Bulma said, putting her magazine down, "You only pace when something's wrong. Now sit down and tell me."

Vegeta obeyed and sat down. He crossed his arms. It was a habit now.

"Bra and that brat," He started, "I've been thinking." Bulma raised an eyebrow. Vegeta diverted his glance from her eyes.

"What about them?" Bulma asked. Vegeta looked at the ceiling.

"I think they should move in together," Vegeta said quickly, "Just so they can get used to living together." Bulma looked at Vegeta surprisingly.

"N-n-nani?" Bulma asked. Vegeta frowned.

"You heard me," Vegeta said, "I had a talk with Bra, and she said she hasn't gotten used to the bond because it was so sudden. I decided that the best way to deal with it would be for her to move in with... him." Vegeta gave a fake shudder.

"That's a very good idea. And Vegeta, knock off the act," Bulma said, "I know you like Goten. Just stop acting like that because he's the son of Gokuu." Vegeta nodded.

"I guess I have to," He said, "I mean, he's the one who will father my grandchild. And I know now that it's going to be a powerful one." Bulma sighed.

"that's all you care about. Fight fight fight. Train train train. Eat eat eat. Do you care about anything else?" Bulma asked, looking at him.

"Yes...," Vegeta smirked, "Sex sex sex..."

Vegeta and Bulma went at it like rabbits.

----------

Goten stood on the stage of Rhythm again. He was smiling. The crowd was bigger than the night before, and the cash he had in the safe in the back showed just how much money he made.

He held up the megaphone to his mouth and grinned.

"Now it's time for the dance couple contest!" Goten said, "Pick a partner! Winners get free drinks for the rest of the night!"

Everyone cheered. Goten hopped down and let the DJ, Kid Velocity, explain the rules. Everyone started to pair up. Trunks with Marron, Bra with Goten, Pan with Jory. Various others entered, too. Each got numbers, written on paper, to stick on their back.

Goten explained to Bra how they couldn't win because he owned the club, and that they get free drinks already.

"That's okay, Goten!" Bra laughed, "But you do know we'd kick their ass if we danced at our full potential, right?" Goten nodded.

"You got that right, cutie," Goten said, grinning. Bra blushed. Goten wrapped his arms around her as they headed for a table.

"B-chan," Goten said.

"Hm?" Bra said, looking up. Goten tightened his arms around her more.

"I've been thinking about how this bond was so sudden," Goten said, "And I was thinking on what we can do about it."

Bra chuckled slightly to herself. "I was thinking about this too, Goten. I even asked Otousan about it." Bra said. Goten smiled.

"Vegeta-san is really a good help on this stuff, ne?" Goten said. Bra just smiled and nodded.

"Otousan said that no matter how hard you try, we can break this bond," Bra stared, "But I agree that it was sudden. I don't know what to do about making it not like that, though."

Goten smiled. "We could move in together and get to know each other better..." Goten said, trailing off at the end. Bra looked up.

"You mean me move into your apartment?" she asked. Goten nodded.

"Yeah..." He said. Bra laughed.

"My parents would never agree to that, Goten, even if we are bonded," Bra said, laughing. Goten's face fell.

"But B-chan, I want you to live with me," Goten said. Bra smiled.

"Don't worry, Goten," Bra said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'll ask them."

Goten smiled.

-----------

"And the winner of the dance contest is..." Kid Velocity gave Goten a piece of paper. He instantly laughed at the names.

"I can't believe it," He said into the megaphone, "The winners are Pan and Jory!"

Trunks and Marron facefaulted while everyone else clapped. Pan and Jory walked up to the said to receive their "free drinks" card from Goten. 

"Don't drink me out of business guys," Goten said, "and the only other people you can get free drinks for are Marron and Trunks, okay?" They both nodded.

Jory grabbed Pan from behind and wrapped his arms around her waste. 

"We did it!" He told her, grinning. Pan kissed him on the cheek.

"We make a great team, Jory-chan," Pan said, grinning. Jory blushed.

Out of no where, a drunken clubber grabbed onto Pan's chest. Pan screamed. Jory punched the guy, who mysteriously flew through the wall. Pan, Trunks, Marron, and Goten looked astonished, while everyone else at the club barely noticed.

Pan looked at Jory. "Where did you get so much power from?"

"Let's just say I was trained by a certain turtle hermit a little while ago," Jory said. He winked at Pan. Pan looked at him.

"Spill," she said. Jory laughed.

"I'll tell you all where I got my SUGOI POWAA from some other time," Jory said to Goten, Trunks, Marron, Bra, and Pan, "But right now i want to have some fun!"

They all went back to clubbing.

-----------

Goten went around and picked up empty beer bottles, along with other trash. Bra, Marron, Trunks, Jory, and Pan all helped him clean up and close.

Goten wiped his brow and stole a quick kiss from Bra as he wiped the bar off.

"Jeez this is hard work!" Goten said, "I won't be able to do it without all of you here to help. I can't thank you all enough."

"Sure you can," Trunks said, "Give us free drink passes!" Goten grinned.

"Done."

The six finished and locked up. They all stopped outside to say their goodbyes. Trunks and Marron were the first to leave. They went back to Marron's apartment (wink wink).

Pan held Jory's hand as they started to take off. Jory stopped her though.

"What's wrong?" Pan asked. Jory grinned as he took off, holding onto Pan.

"You can fly too?!" Pan asked, amazed. He nodded. _Damn I got the right guy!_ she mentally cheered.

"Like I said, Kamesennin trained me when I was younger. Only after I gave him a copy of "Dragon Balls," and those balls aren't the orange ones you're used to," Jory said, grinning. Pan just laughed.

Back at Rhythm, Bra and Goten stood, watching Jory and Pan fly away.

They looked at each other and smiled. Goten intertwined his fingers with Bra's and started walking.

"It's late, B-chan," Goten said, "Want me to fly you home?" Bra smiled.

"Of course, silly," Bra said, kissing Goten tenderly. They floated into the air, kissing the entire way. They headed toward Capsule Corp.

---------

Bra laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep.

"Why can't I get to sleep?" She spoke out loud. No one answered, which she expected. She looked at her window.

_Goten, are you up? _She thought.

_Yes, I am._ He responded, much to Bra's surprise. She had forgotten about the telepathic bond that is with the saiyajin bond. _I can't sleep_

_Me neither_ Bra responded. _I'm coming over. I miss you._

_Okay hon, see you in a bit._ he said.

Bra flew to Goten's house and walked in. She walked upstairs to find Goten laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was just in boxers. Bra blushed. She silently walked over to the bed and slid in next to her mate. She wrapped her arms around him, as he did to her.

They both fell asleep quickly.

------------

**End Chapter Four**


	5. Sleepless Nights and Moving In

**AN2:** My buddies ditched me tonight to go hang out with their girlfriends. Can't blame em, though. I'm the only one without one, lol,

**AN4:** Kublai Khan, your god is.

**AN5:** Just like I said last two chapters, this is an A/U fic. Bra is 23, Goten is 26, Trunks is 27, Pan is 22, and Marron is 25.

**DISCLAIMER:** "Let's nuke their asses." -- Miles McClelland, _Former Green Beret in Vietnam, Psychology Teacher_

**Rhythm: Chapter 5 - Sleepless Nights and Moving In**

Vegeta walked in the house from a late night training session. This whole deal with him wanted Bra, _his Bra_, to move into another male's house was so unlike him, and he knew it. But he knew it was right.

Stopping in the kitchen with a towel wrapped around his neck, Vegeta got a quick snack before trudging upstairs to his beloved sleeping wife. He walked back Trunks' door and smirked.

_That boy and his sexual escapades.... _Vegeta thought, _it reminds me of Bulma and me back when we first created him. Hell, it reminds us of us now!_

Vegeta laughed to himself. He continued walking, past Bra's room. After a few steps past her door, he backtracked. His smirk turned to a scowl as he realized she wasn't there. He slowly opened the door.

_Just as i sensed, no Bra_ Vegeta said. He expanded his ki, feeling outward. _Yep, at Goten's apartment. I should've figured._ He scowled again, but then walked out the door. He stepped into his room, not scowling. He was now smiling.

_She can't sleep without him, more proof of the bond._

Vegeta climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around his wife.

------------

Bra laid in Goten's arms in the most blissful sleep she's ever had. Full of dreams and rest, she had never had a better night's sleep in her life. Goten tightened his grip on Bra as they both lay in that same blissful sleep.

They both dreamt the same dream that night. Bra and Goten were together, laying in the grass and looking into the cerulean sky. White clouds passed overhead as both held hands, talking about everything. Goten turned to look at Bra and was caught in the pools of blue. Entrapped in her sight, Goten closed the space between the two. Bra smiled and Goten continued to stare into the windows of her soul. Just as their lips were about to touch...

...the dream vanished. Goten and Bra both opened their eyes.

"Such a good dream..." Goten muttered sleepily. Bra gave a satisfied "uh huh."

_too bad it didn't finish _Goten thought _oh well, I'm still glad you're here with me, babe._

_Yeah I am too, Goten_ Bra thought back. _Will you come with me to ask my parents today? Ask if I can stay here?_

_Of course._ Goten thought in reply. With that, Bra got up and went to the bathroom.

"Aw hon," Goten whined, "I wanna hold you some more!" Goten plastered the Son Grin on his face.

"I'm sorry, cutie," Bra replied, "But I gotta get home. Otousan might get mad if he knew I was with you, even though we are bonded..."

"Well don't I get a goodbye kiss to finish that dream off?" Goten asked. Bra didn't say anything. She just walked over to Goten and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Aw that's it?!" Goten whined. Bra smirked.

"Of course not," Bra said seductively, and kissed him passionately. After a few minutes, she stopped. "Okay, Goten, now I really got to go."

"Okay babe," Goten replied, "See you in a couple hours." Bra blew him a kiss before jumping out his apartment window and taking off toward Capsule Corp.

-------------

Jory and Pan lay in the same bed together. Jory had his shirt off and lay only in his boxers, while Pan lay in her bra and panties.

"Jory," Pan said quietly, just to see if he was still awake. Jory opened one eye.

"Yeah?" He asked, smiling. Pan grinned.

"I was just seeing if you were awake or not," She said, "I want to thank you for letting me stay here tonight."

"Oh, Pan," Jory said, "It was nothing, really. I really like you spending the night with me. I love staying up all night talking to you."

"As do I, Jory," Pan replied, "But there's one story you still haven't told me, and that's how you got so much power." Jory chuckled.

"You want me to tell you?" He asked, knowing the answer already. Pan sat up.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, "Tell me tell me tell me!" Jory laughed. He propped himself up on his elbow and turned towards Pan.

"okay okay," He said, "Has anyone ever told you about a race called the Kyoretsu-jin?" Pan nodded.

"My otousan told me about that race, one time," Pan said. Jory continued.

"Well, that's my race. We came here about twenty years ago, when I was five. We are a warrior race, just like the saiyajin. Just like you. We also had the concept of peace, which is why we only fight while protecting something. Hence why I punched that guy through the wall. When I turned six, I heard about Kamesennin. His hentainess and all. But I also heard about his power in training. I went to him." Jory explained his story.

"He taught me how to use my ki. Compared to the Saiyajin, though, I'm relatively weak. My ki level is a mere 2 million, much less than yours and your friends' ki levels. But still strong as hell." Pan sat wide eyed.

"So you're really aliens like us?" Pan asked. Jory nodded. "I remember my otousan telling me about the Kyoretsu-jin, but I never thought they were here! Boy will Otousan be happy when he finds out I'm dating one!" Jory laughed.

"I'd like to meet your father." Jory said. Pan nodded.

"Okay okay, I'll introduce you to my whooole family!" Pan grinned. Jory smiled at her.

"You're cute." He said, brushing a piece of hair from her eye. Pan blushed.

The two rolled over and snuggled next to each other, falling into slumber.

------------

Bra slipped inside her room through her window. She glanced at the clock and gasped.

"6:14 am?!" She yelped in a whisper, "Otousan's going to be getting up soon for his morning training session!" Bra quickly got in the shower and washed herself off. After finishing, she got out and dried herself off. She pulled her hair into a tight pony tail before dressing in sweatpants and a tank top. She smiled to herself before walking out the door.

There was a crash and a strain of curses as the door hit something. Bra looked behind the door to find her father holding his forehead.

"Damnit Bra!" Vegeta yelped, "Check for ki before opening a door!" Bra apologized quickly before helping her father up. He scowled at her.

"Where were you all night," He asked solemnly. Bra gulped.

"Uhh, I was.. uh... I... over... yeah..." Bra stuttered. Vegeta smirked.

"Leave a note next time, Bra," He said, "So your mother and I don't get worried." Vegeta trudged off towards the kitchen to get breakfast before starting his morning training session.

Bra sweatdropped.

_Maybe I'll ask them later._ Bra thought.

-------------

Goten sat up in bed and looked straight ahead. He smiled as he smelled the pillowed. Bra's scent rose up from it and Goten loved it. He wanted her to move in with him so bad. Late night visits like the one they just had wouldn't be enough for him.

Goten got up and walked over to the mirror. He stretched out before doing a few pushups. Early morning aerobics always made him feel good, and with Bra's scent in the air, it made him feel even better.

After a couple sets of sit ups and a few more push ups, Goten hopped up and headed toward his shower. He jumped in and let the warm water cover his body. He smiled as he thought about Bra. He loved her with all his heart and was glad for it. Usually, he'd be afraid of such commitment like this. But Goten hadn't felt the least bit of fear from this.

He knew that this was something different. He attributed his fear to the fact that he knew the girls he was afraid of committing to weren't the right ones. He now knows Bra will forever be his.

Goten finished up in the shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel from the rack. He looked at the counter, where the only objects present were his toothbrush. He chuckled a bit as he imagined all of a girl's accessories piled on the counter. Goten knew that it soon would be like that.

Goten pulled on some baggy jeans and a t-shirt before ruffling his hair to get the excess water off. He walked out the door of his bathroom and plopped himself down on the couch. He looked at the remote to the TV and smiled.

_I should've turned it on by now_ Goten thought, _but i'm too busy thinking about my wonderful B-chan to be watching TV._

Goten chuckled to himself as he decided to talk to Bra.

_B-chan, hon,_ Goten thought to Bra.

_Hi Gotenchan!_ Bra replied enthusiastically. _What's up?!_ Goten chuckled.

_Excited to talk to me?_ He asked.

_you know it!_ Bra laughed, _What do you need, babe?_

_When should i come over? _Goten asked. 

_Hm.. well I miss you now, _Bra said, _so come over right now!_

Goten looked at the clock. 6:31 am. He chuckled.

_Sure. See you in a few minutes, hon._ Goten said before getting up.

_Okay sweetie,_ Bra replied, _Bye bye._

Goten locked his door and jumped out his window.

-----------

Bulma walked passed her son's room and knocked slightly. She could hear a ruckus and a few curses from inside the room. She chuckled to herself.

"C-come in!" Trunks called from inside his room. Bulma opened the door with a smirk on her face. She surveyed the room. A woman's bra on the dresser, panties on the chair, a skirt on Trunks' desk, a tank top on the door handle, and an incredibly large bump on Trunks' bed.

"Sorry kaasan," Trunks said, "I was making the bed." Bulma grinned.

"Do you always make the bed with your pants on backwards?" She asked. Trunks looked down at his pants and slapped himself on the head. Bulma laughed.

"I'll leave you and that bump under the covers alone!" Bulma said before leaving a crimson Trunks and a Marron poking her head out from under the covers on the bed.

Bulma closed the door and put her ear up to it.

"Trunks... we gotta be more careful!" Marron said, laughing at his embarrassment. Trunks scowled.

"Yeah well you're the nympho here!" Trunks blamed.

"Am not, Mr. "Don't worry Marron, I locked my door!",' Marron said with a chuckle.

Bulma burst out laughing and walked downstairs.

------------

Goten tapped on Bra's window. She smiled when she saw him and quickly let him in, receiving a quick kiss.

"I missed you," Goten said, hugging Bra. Bra smiled.

"I missed you more," She said, grinning. Goten shook his head.

"Nope!" Goten smiled. Bra gave him another kiss before taking his hand and leading him out of the room.

"We're gonna go talk to my parents now, okay?" Bra asked. Goten nodded and continued to be dragged down the stairs.

"OTOUSAN!" Bra called, "OKAAAAASAN!" Trunks poked his head out of his room.

"BRA, BE QUIET! WE--- I mean I'M TRYING TO SLEEP IN HERE!" Trunks yelled, "Oh hi Goten."

"Trunks stop trying to hide her, we can all sense ki, remember?!" Goten yelled, laughing. Trunks shook an angry fist at Goten before shutting his door.

Bra sat down at the kitchen table, where her father and mother were talking. Goten greeted the two and sat down next to Bra.

"Okaasan, Otousan," Bra started, "I... no we... have something to ask you."

"Yes dear?" Bulma asked. Vegeta scowled.

"We were thinking that because this bond was so sudden, we need to get to know each other better," Bra started, "So we were thinking that maybe I could move in with Goten at his apartment." Bra looked between her father and her mother with pleading eyes.

"Sure, go for it."

Both Bra's and Goten's jaws dropped. Not just because the person who just spoke said yes, but because it was Vegeta. The two facefaulted.

"Tousan... what did you just say?!" Bra asked, recovering herself.

"I said yes. I've been thinking the same idea," Vegeta said, smirking, "Surprised?"

Bra and Goten facefaulted again, just to show how surprised they really were.

-----------

Bra happily trotted around her room and packed her suitcase with all the necessities. She brought her whole wardrobe and toiletries, along with many other things. Goten was more than thrilled to help out, knowing Bra was actually going to be living with him.

"Goten, can you hand me that rack of CDs?" Bra asked. Goten nodded and picked up the whole rack. He skimmed through them and smiled as he saw the same groups he listened to. He handed them to Bra, who stuffed them into a bag and encapsulated them. 

Goten smiled as he watched the one he loved prance around the room. He snuck her sly looks and tender kisses at every chance. He was just so incredibly happy that he was going to see her everyday and hold her every night. He knew now how much love was a treasure to keep.

Bra finished and tackled Goten from his daydream. He spilled onto the bed and laughed as Bra sat on top of him.

"Ha!" She said proudly, "Gotcha!" Goten grinned.

"No you don't!" Goten laughed, and quickly turned the tables, tickling Bra. She laughed. Trunks and Marron peeked their heads inside Bra's room.

"Such cute kids..." They commented, smirking. Bra looked at her brother and friend and smirked a Vegeta smirk.

"You know, you two need to quiet it down at night," Bra said, grinning, "You keep me awake."

Goten decided to get in on the fun, too.

"Yeah, you two," Goten said, "I can hear you at my apartment!" Trunks and Marron turned a dark shade of red and withdrew their heads from the doorway. Goten and Bra laughed.

------------

Bra finished setting up her things in the bathroom. Goten snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled as he noticed the accessories on the counter. Just as he imagined.

"All done!" Bra yelled, leaning back into Goten. Goten turned her around and walked backwards with her out the bathroom door.

"I'm glad you're here with me, babe," Goten said, "No more sleepless nights." Bra smiled. She stood on her tiptoes and gave Goten a passionate kiss.

"B-chan, I want to tell you something," Goten said, turning serious. Bra looked into his charcoal eyes.

"Yes, Goten?" Bra asked.

"I love you." Goten said. Bra smiled.

"I love you too, Goten." They locked into a passionate kiss.

------------

**End Chapter Five**


	6. Late Night Dance and Physical Romance

Yep, another chapter.  I've had a couple bad days lately, so I figure I'd cheer myself up by writing.  I'm thinking this chapter and number seven will be it.  I don't like to extend my fics for long, as you know.  Also, this chapter may be a little lemony, but I promise you it will be in good taste.  Oh well, read on.

**AN1:** Kublai

**AN2:** Khan

**AN3:** Is

**AN4:** God.

**AN5:** And like I've said last three chapters, this is an A/U fic. Bra is 23, Goten is 26, Trunks is 27, Pan is 22, and Marron is 25.

**DISCLAIMER:** "Quit 'cher bitchin'." – Michael Guildoo, _Accounting Teacher, Philosopher.___

**Rhythm: Chapter 6 – Late Night Dance and Physical Romance**

Here's the down low on what's been going on in the three months that have elapsed during the last chapter and this chapter.  Hearts have grown closer and there are three very happy couples.

-------------

They absolutely loved each other's presence, whether it be mental or in physical space and time.  Bra and Goten were perfect together.  They lived together there in Goten's apartment almost as if they've lived together like a married couple for twenty five years.  There was no tension at all.

They absolutely loved waking up in each other's arms every morning, inhaling the scent of the other.  Saiyajin pheromones filling up the apartment by the cubic yard every second they were together.  Not only did they love each other and _bonded_, they were very closely becoming more and more physically attracted to each other.  Every little flirtatious move was exciting for both.

A simple touch on the arm from Goten, to the smirking of Bra, back to Goten brushing the hair out from Bra's eyes, to Bra sneaking up on Goten to give him the biggest hug in the world.  They both were in ecstasy around each other.  They never consummated their flirtatious feelings, though.

Bra and Goten felt that they should wait until they had a perfect night together to do such a thing.  Even though they loved each other, they wanted their first time to be the best for both of them, not just simple sex.  They wanted to make love.

For three months, Bra and Goten had lived together.  Three months, just the two of them in Goten's, or should I say Goten _and _Bra's apartment.  They had grown closer, if that was even possible.  Their souls intertwined even more than a Saiyajin bond could make them.

They loved each other very much, and made each other very happy.

-----------

Marron and Trunks were equally passionate together, as you remember from the antics that had taken place in Trunks's own room.  Bulma continued to tease, and Trunks continued to get embarrassed.  Eventually, he decided that buying his own house might suit him, and Marron, well.

A month after the last chapter, Trunks found a nice two story house about four miles from Goten's apartment complex.  After several days of begging, Kuririn and Juuhachigou finally agreed to let Marron move in with Trunks.  They also lived happily together in each other's presence.

Unknown to everyone else in the Gen-Z family, Trunks and Marron had had a relationship for a good three years now, only recently deciding it was time to let their family know about it.  

Talks of marriage ran past between both Trunks and Marron, and whenever that subject came up, both adults blushed and smiled, knowing someday they will be together in marriage for eternal life.

Until that time, though, they decided to live together in happiness.

-----------

Jory and Pan grew very close during the past three months.  Gohan absolutely was ecstatic to find a real Kyoretsu-jin here on Earth, and to have his daughter dating her was even better.

Jory and Pan really didn't care about that, though.  They just loved each other's company.  Staying up late, just talking.  They did that a lot, and soon knew just about everything there was to know about each other.  

Pan told the stories on how her father was the one who killed Cell, and who fought alongside Kaioushin to battle Majin Buu.  Jory told stories about his training with Kamesennin and how he first realized his heritage.  Hell, Jory even told Pan about the time in fourth grade when he had spilled milk on his pants during lunch, and decided he didn't need them.  He just tossed them aside and walked the halls in his tighty-whities.  Both got a kick out of that story.

Jory, having moved around so much in his lifetime, decided to actually settle down and live in this wonderful place.  Gohan had invited him to stay with his family, as long as he doesn't touch his daughter in any way sexual, except for the minor hugs and kisses.  He even made Jory promise one spar a week, just so Gohan could see the real capabilities of the Kyoretsu-jin.

Summing it up, everyone's living very well together.  Goten's business is running very well, becoming a hit across the city.  He was even interviewed for the magazine _Satan Entertainment_, which when the article was printed, Goten's business went up ten-fold.

-----------

Goten gave Bra a quick kiss on the lips before running out the door.  Bra smiled as she watched her retreating boyfriend run to work.

"See you in a couple hours babe!"  He called as he ran though the door.  Bra smiled and waved.

"Okay hon!  Bye!"  Goten smirked and jogged to the elevator.  He loved Bra so much, and it felt great.  It was the highest he'd been in his whole life.  Just the mere presence of Bra fueled him for the day.

Goten pressed the "1" button in the elevator, taking him down to the ground level.  He used his key pass to open up the security locked door before jogging to the nearby forest by his apartment complex.  As soon as he was underneath the camouflage of the trees, he took a leap into the air and headed towards Trunks' house.

He smiled as he flew, thinking of his girlfriend.  

_Tonight… tonight is the night.  I will do it tonight._ He though, increasing his ki and speeding up.  Trunks' house soon came into view and he slowed down.

He landed on the roof.  Goten knew Trunks hated this, but he just chuckled and quickly found an open window.  He opened it and put one foot in.  He didn't get the other one in.

Trunks had grabbed Goten's leg and dragged him through the window, knocking over furniture left and right.  Goten's screams filled the house and Trunks' cursing was heard in a four mile radius.

"Dammit Goten!"  Trunks screamed, "Can't you come into my house like a normal person?!  There is a door, you know!"  Goten struggled under Trunks' grip.

"Gah Trunks!"  Goten said, turning blue.  "I can't breathe!"  Several gargling sounds were heard before Trunks realized what he was doing and removed his hands from Goten's neck.  Goten inhaled deeply.

"Goten, this is the last time," Trunks said, calming down.  "Just knock on the door.  That's all you have to do."  Goten smirked.

"What, were you afraid I was going to walk in on you and Marron doing the it?"  Goten asked, then darting off to avoid Trunks' grip again.

"Dammit Goten, get back here!"  Trunks yelled as Goten laughed hysterically while running through the house.  

Marron peeked her head out from behind the bathroom door to see the two running down the stairs.  She slapped herself on the forehead.

"Gah, not again," she sighed, and returned to her shower.

-----------

Goten and Trunks huffed and puffed while lying sprawled out on the couch when Marron came down dressed ready to go dancing.  Trunks smiled as he saw his girlfriend and, lazily, got up off the couch to give her a kiss.  Goten smiled as he remembered exactly what he had come here for.

"Trunks, give it to me."  Goten said, looking at Trunks seriously.  Trunks looked at Goten oddly.

"Give you what, buddy?" Trunks asked.  Goten got up.

"You know what.  Give it to me.  I'm doing it tonight."  Goten said, smiling a little.  Trunks and Marron both smirked as they remembered now what Goten wanted.

"Good for you, Goten.  Here."  Trunks handed Goten the small box.  Goten opened it and looked at it's contents.  He smiled.

"Finally, I'm going to do this,"  Goten said, "Finally.  Thanks for keeping it safe for me, Trunks.  You know I'd lose something this important if I had kept it myself."  Trunks just nodded and wrapped his arm around Marron's waist.

Goten blushed at the thought of what he was going to do.  He smiled and looked at the couple in front of him.

"I guess I better get to work.  See you guys in a couple hours!"  Goten said and headed for the door.

"Later Goten.  And good luck,"  Trunks grinned.  Marron waved goodbye and Goten exited.  Trunks turned to his girlfriend.

"Quickie before we go?"  He asked, grinning.  Marron smiled coyly and nodded.

"Let's go!" She said.  They both ran to their bedroom, stripping each other as they went.

Goten stood outside the front door as he felt, and heard, the two run up to their room.  He chuckled before taking off into the air.

-----------

Once again, just like the past many nights, Rhythm was packed.  Goten had actually expanded and built a new complex onto the original club because it had gotten so popular these past few months.  Even then, though, it was a full house.

All the other clubs around the area were losing business to Goten's Rhythm.  Some had even shut down because some nights people were so scarce that they couldn't even afford to run the electricity.

Goten liked to walk through the crowd, watching his customers enjoy themselves.  He was always on guard for the occasional fight that would break out, due to some guy drinking a little too much or two men fighting over a girl.  He'd always taken care of it by himself, which was one of the main points the media had taken in on his club; Goten was his own bouncer.

Bra walked through the secret doorway Goten had installed for him and his friends.  No lines, no trouble.  She smiled as she saw her boyfriend talking to the bartender and walked up to him.  She stopped suddenly as a girl who was unfamiliar to her walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Bra's ki rose.  She walked closer to see what she could gather by their conversation.

Goten was obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation, trying to pry the girl's hands off of him gently.

"Excuse me, lady," he said, "I don't think you should be doing that."  She just smiled and spoke drunkenly.

"But we were maaaaade fer each other… Goten…," she said, slurring her words together.

"No, we definitely weren't.  I have a wonderful girlfriend and I certainly don't need you.  Now go away or will I have to show you the door myself?"  Goten threatened, finally peeling the hands from around his neck.  Bra smiled.

_Good work, Cutie_ She said mentally to him.  He turned to her and smiled.  The drunken woman finally stumbled away.  Bra ran up and gave her boyfriend a big hug.

"I missed to, babe," Goten said, smiling.  Bra kissed him quickly before replying.

"I missed you more!" She said, grinning.  This was their favorite game to play.

"Nope.  You did not!" Goten said, grinning.  Bra hugged him tighter.

"Whatever!" Bra said, then laughed.  "How's the club tonight?"  Goten smiled.

"Better than usual.  Only two fights so far," He said.  Bra nodded and separated herself from him.  She looked at the bartender, Rush.

"Hey Rush, gimme a Mike's please,"  She asked sweetly.  Rush nodded and tossed her a bottle.  He grinned.

"There you go, Bra," He said before returning his fully attention to a girl at the bar.  Goten and Bra recognized her as Bobbi, a regular at Rhythm.  Rush and Bobbi seemed to get along great.

Bra smiled and looked up at Goten, who looked deep in thought.

_What's wrong?_ Bra thought to Goten.  Goten looked down at Bra and kissed her forehead.

_Not a thing, babe.  _He thought back, smiling, _I'm okay._  Bra smiled and took his hand in hers.  She led him to the dance floor.

He smiled as he felt the box in his pocket and looked at his wonderful girlfriend.  She was so beautiful to him, running toward the dance floor in her black stretch pants and red shirt.  He loved her so much.

He felt the box again and smiled.

-----------

Jory and Pan strolled into the club, hand in hand.  They quickly spotted Marron and Trunks and walked over to them.  Trunks and Marron greeted the young couple with a smile and a wave.  Trunks grinned at Pan.

"He's doing it tonight, Pan," Trunks said.  Pan's eyes grew wide and she grinned.

"Go Goten!!" She screamed and started dancing around, "I can't believe it!  It's about time!  Go Goten!"  Jory could do nothing as an ecstatic Pan dragged him along.

"Shh Pan!" Marron said, "Be quiet!  Bra might hear you!"  Pan quickly covered her mouth and sat down.  She fidgeted, obviously still excited about what was going to happen.

All four peered out onto the dance floor to see Goten and Bra having a great time.  They all knew how perfect they were for each other.

"How do you know he's doing it tonight, Trunks?" Jory asked. 

"He came over and got the box," Trunks replied.  Jory nodded and Pan burst out again.

"GO GOTEN!"

The other three tackled her and covered her mouth.  She fought to get free as Goten looked around from the dance floor, thinking someone had called his name.

-------------

The night turned into morning and the club was dwindling down.  Very many people had left, and it was just fifteen minutes before closing time.  People faltered and swayed as they exited the club.  

Pan, Jory, Trunks, and Marron all started cleaning up as Goten and Bra were nowhere to be found.  The four all exchanged smiles at the thought of what Goten was going to do.

Goten and Bra walked along Kid Velocity's equipment, looking over his albums he had.  Bra started looking through several older songs, while Goten secretly snuck a CD into the player.  He took his remote to the equipment and slipped it into his pocket.

Goten took Bra's hand and walked her to the center of the now deserted dance floor.  The lights had long since been turned on, so it was pretty bright.  Bra wondered what Goten was up to.

Goten stopped in the middle of the dance floor and stopped.  He turned and faced her, smiling so casually that Bra seemed to melt right into his arms.  They embraced and Goten slipped the remote from his pocket, but not before feeling the box.  He grinned during the kiss, which received a grin from Bra herself.  Goten clicked a button.

The lights went out, causing total darkness to take the two.  Goten pressed another button, causing the spinning light above them to start up.  White light filtered down through the wholes in the casing covering it, causing bright white stars to twirl on the ground below them.

Bra looked around in awe and felt an incredible sense of love come around her.  Goten slowly wrapped his arms around her waist as she subconsciously wrapped hers around his neck.  Goten clicked another button on the remote.

Soluna's _For All Time _was player.  Bra smiled at the first few notes, knowing Goten knew how much this song meant to her.  This was the same song they had playing on Goten's radio the first night they lived together.  This was the first song they went to sleep by, holding each other in their arms till they fell peacefully and blissfully asleep.

The two started dancing slowly underneath the barrage of "starlight," ever so closely.  Their eyes were locked and smiles spread across their faces.  Goten tightened his grip on his girlfriend, bringing her closer to him.  She laid her head on his chest.

Goten hit the repeat button on the remote before tossing it away into the darkness.  They stayed like that for thirty minutes, not having any sense of time and letting the song envelope them in feelings of intimacy and love.  Goten then took the box out from his pocket.

Goten felt the velvet of the box along his fingers and smiled.  He set it on Bra's shoulder and opened it.  She wondered what he was doing and smiled.  He slowly took the circle of gold from it's plush encasing and grinned as the cut diamond center glistened in the light from above.

Bra still had no idea what was going on and just looked into Goten's eyes.  He reached up and pulled her hand from his neck and brought the cool metallic ring to her finger.  He pushed it on with ease.  Bra's breath caught in her throat.

"Marry me," Goten muttered, "Make me happier than I already am."  He looked at her with serious, yet intensely loving, eyes.  She couldn't speak.

"Bra…" Goten said, "I love you more than anything I've ever loved in my entire life.  You are my everything now, and everything that ever will be.  Without you, I have no life at all."  He got to one knee.  Bra's jaw slacked and she still said nothing.

"You make me feel so complete and satisfied," Goten continued, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, even if we were destined for it.  I love you so much.  Please, Bra, marry me."

_Of course I'll marry you, silly._ Bra answered, using the familiar mental conversation they had grown adjusted to.  Goten stood up and kissed Bra with more passion than ever before.  He hugged her so tightly, it was almost as if she couldn't breathe.

Her breathing was working as well as ever, though.  She returned Goten's kiss.  Their tongues fought in heated battle as they celebrated.  Bra let out a giggle through the kiss.  She pulled away ever so quickly to deliver a message to her new fiancé.

"I think we should go home and celebrate, babe," Bra said seductively.  Goten just grinned widely and nodded, picking up a laughing Bra as he ran into the main hallway where the other four cleaned.

-------------

Pan, Marron, Trunks, and Jory sat at the bar.  They had finally finished cleaning, even without Goten or Bra's help.

"We really need to get them to help next time," Trunks said.  Marron nodded.

"It's too hard just for us," she replied, "but at least we get free drinks."  Pan nodded.

"Yeah, we owe Goten that much," Pan said, "Especially since he's making it official tonight."  Jory smiled.

"I think he's already done it," Jory chuckled, motioning to the couple running in.  The other three turned to see Goten carrying Bra, both laughing.

"Hithanksforcleaningupwe'regonnagohomeanddotheitcauseIjustaskedBratomarrymeandshesaidyesandI'msoincrediblyhappybye!" Goten said in one breath before running out the door and leaping into the air.  (That translates into "Hi, thanks for cleaning up.  We're gonna go home and do the it cause I just asked Bra to marry me and she said yes and I'm so incredibly happy.  Bye!")

Jory, Pan, Trunks, and Marron just sweatdropped and got up to leave.  They smiled at the flying couple as they took off themselves towards their own homes.

**The lemon in this chapter is no longer allowed by ff.net's facist ways, so you can go to http://www.themillnet.com/fender/rhythm6a.html to read the actual chapter.**

-------------

**End Chapter Six**


	7. Children and Conclusions

**AN2:** Also, I've got my own fanarts of Son Beika.  I've scanned them, and as soon as I have someone put them up for me, I'll link you to them.  (She's a hottie.  ^_^;) **look below for them**

**UPDATE!: **You can now view the Son Beika fanarts by copying and pasting these URLs into your browser.  (I tried making links, but FF.Net didn't post them.)

**_http://www.themillnet.com/fender/drawings/beika1.jpg _**

**_http://www.themillnet.com/fender/drawings/beika2.jpg _**

**_http://www.themillnet.com/fender/drawings/ssjbeika.jpg_**

**AN3:** WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?!  (sorry, it came on my winamp, lol ^_^;;;)

**AN4:** Me:  I am your God.  
Kublai Khan:  Hell no!  I'm you're God!

**AN5:** This is an A/U fic. Bra is 23, Goten is 26, Trunks is 27, Pan is 22, and Marron is 25.

**DISCLAIMER:** "I think it's time to blow this scene.  Get everybody and their stuff together.  Okay, three, two, one, let's jam."  -- The dude from Tank!, _Cowboy Bebop_

**Rhythm: Chapter 7 – Children and Conclusions**

**_Seven Months From Point of Engagement_**

Goten had his hands crossed in front of him and was sweating up a storm.  He knew he shouldn't have been nervous, but he couldn't help it.  He was just so afraid something would happen that would cause this event from happening.  He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to find his brother Gohan smiling at him.  Goten smiled back and heard the familiar sounds of "Here Comes The Bride."  He watched the love of his life walk through the church doors and down the aisle toward him.  He smiled brighter than he ever smiled before.

Bra walked slowly down the aisle, arm in arm with Vegeta and to the sounds of church bells and "Here Comes the Bride."  With every step, she felt more complete; closer to her love.  With every step, her love grew and her smile brightened.  Her eyes grew wider and her heart thumped louder as she continued the repetition of footsteps toward her soon-to-be husband.  She clutched her bouquet tighter as she glanced at her Maidens of Honor, Marron and Pan.  They smiled at her and Bra smiled even more.

Jory, Trunks, and Gohan stood behind Goten when Bra arrived.  Vegeta smiled, actually _smiled_, at Goten.  Goten nodded as Vegeta gave his daughter away to his other "son."  Vegeta did his classic two finger wave and took his seat next to Bulma in the first pew.

Goten looked at his most precious possession of all time:  Bra.  He smiled and took her arm, bringing her up to the alter.  The priest smiled and started the ceremony.

After a forty-five minute stare-athon between bride and groom, the call was finally made for Goten to kiss the bride.  He lifted Bra's veil and wrapped his arms around her waist.  He kissed her passionately and everyone went wild.

Goten picked Bra up, just as he did when they first consummated their relationship, and ran her out of the church to a waiting limo.  They jumped in, and unknown to everyone on the outside, decided to consummate their newly made marriage.

But we'll leave that lemon out ^_^;.

**_One Year from Point of Engagement_**

The wedding ceremony of Bra and Goten were not the only planned for that past year.  Marron and Trunks had a big wedding ceremony about two months after Bra and Goten's wedding, and the media went wild.  The President of Capsule Corporation, _The World's Most Eligible Bachelor_, was no longer that.

Trunks and Marron continue to live in the same house that Goten still loves to sneak into, much to the annoyance of Trunks.

Jory and Pan had their wedding two months after Marron and Trunks'.  They moved to a house about a mile away from Videl and Gohan's house.  Gohan was especially happy that Pan had decided to marry such a "fine boy.  One fit to have my daughter."  Gohan was just happy that Kyoretsu-jin blood was going to be coursing its way through his grandchild's veins one day.  He knew hybrids make the best warriors.

Bra and Goten bought a house about fifteen minutes from Trunks and Marron's house.  And just to get back at Goten, Trunks likes to break into his house from time to time.

Since Bra and Goten had gotten married, Bulma decided that it would have been a good idea to consolidate all of the assets and liabilities between Goten and Bra.  Thus, Rhythm became property of Capsule Corporation.  Bra and Goten never had to work again.

**_One Year, Four Months From Point of Engagement  
(AKA, Nine Months from Bra and Goten's Marriage)_**

Bra laid in a hospital bed, holding her bundle of joy close to her chest.  She smiled and looked up at her husband, who was just as proud.

Goten gave Bra a kiss, then kissed his baby daughter on the head.  He smiled as he looked into her blue eyes.  He brushed a little bit of navy blue hair away from her face and then returned his gaze back to his wife.

"I love you, Bra," Goten said, smiling.  Bra smiled.

"I love you, too, Goten," Bra replied.  They shared another kiss before Goten started staring at his daughter again.

"What do you think we should name her, babe?" Goten asked his wife.  Bra thought for a moment."

"Beika," Bra suggested, "Son Beika."  Goten smiled.

"I love it," He said.  Then Bra smirked.

"Not as much as I love you!" She laughed.  Goten chuckled as they started their familiar game up again.

Vegeta and Bulma came in the room.  Vegeta stood off to the side and Bulma rushed the bed.

"Oh honey, she's so adorable!" Bulma said, petting her granddaughter on the head.  "Have you named her yet?"

"Yes, kaasan," Bra said, "We just named her before you two came in."  Bulma smiled.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Son Beika." Bra said matter-of-factly.  Bulma ooh-ed and ahh-ed some more.  The Vegeta decided to speak.

"Beika," He said, "Sounds like a warrior's name."  He smirked.  Bulma slapped him upside the head.

"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded, "That's all you think about!"  Vegeta smirked, remembering the past.

"Remember what I said last time you did this to me?" Vegeta asked.  Bulma blushed.

"Yes, Veggie-chan," Bulma said, still blushing.  Vegeta smirked.

"Why don't we leave the kids alone and go home and catch up on that, then," Vegeta suggested.

Bulma didn't even get to answer, for Vegeta was already out the door with his wife.  Bra and Goten just chuckled and stared at their new baby.

Marron and Trunks came in and looked at the happy parents.  They smiled.

"Congrats, Goten," Trunks said, slapping his best friend on the back, "You made me an uncle."  Goten laughed.

"Bra, she's so cute!" Marron commented on Beika.  Bra thanked her and told them her name.

"Very kawaii," Marron said.  Trunks nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys," Bra said.  Then Goten chimed in.

"Hey Marron, why does it seem like you have three kis instead of one?" Goten asked, using the good old Son intellect.  Marron blushed and Trunks put a hand behind his head.

"Well, you see, ahh…" Trunks explained, "all those times we did the it, well, it seems Marron's pregnant with twins."  Goten cheered joyously and everyone ran in from the waiting room.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" They all asked simultaneously.  Trunks poked Goten.

"It was going to be a surprise, dude," Trunks said, disappointed.  Marron decided to tell everyone.

"I'm pregnant with twins!" She yelled.  Trunks did the hand behind the head thing again and everyone talked about the new soon to be parents as they filtered out of the hospital room.

Bra fell asleep with Beika in her arms, so Goten took her from his wife.  He held her and talked to her.

"You're just as pretty as your mommy, Beika," Goten cooed, "And you're just as powerful as your grandfathers, I can feel."  He smirked.  She definitely would make a great warrior someday.

Goten held Beika to his chest and she latched onto him, falling asleep almost instantly.  He stroked her navy blue hair and rocked her back and forth before glancing at his sleeping wife.

_I love you, Bra_, he said mentally, knowing she'd hear it in her dream.  He saw her sleeping figure smile and he turned back to the window.

"And I love you, too, my darling daughter," Goten said, rocking Beika back and forth again.

**_Eighteen Years Later_**

Son Beika trained in Super Saiyajin form against her father, also in Super Saiyajin.  She donned a blue Capsule Corp. sports bra and training pants.  Nine year old Son Gojeita sat from the side of the gravity room, watching his dad and older sister spar away.

Son Bra smiled as she watched her children and her husband train.  She could do it for hours on end, knowing how much fun they got of it.  Nine years ago, they conceived another child.  This time, a boy, with spikey black hair much alike to Goten's, was named Gojeita.

Marron and Trunks walked up the drive.  They still looked young as ever, due to Trunks' Saiyajin heritage and his wishing of Marron to have the aging habits of Saiyajin.  Bra smiled as she saw her brother and best friend.  She ran to them and tackled them both.

Goten saw them, and being distracted, Beika landed a nice punch to his gut, causing him to double over.  She then over-head smashed him into the ground.  She smiled as she landed, transforming out of Super Saiyajin and into her beautiful self.  She switched off the controls in the gravity room and opened the door, picking up her brother and waiting for her father to dust himself off.

"Great shot, Beika!" Goten praised, "Won't ever happen again, but great shot!"  Beika smirked.

"Yeah whatever, tousan!" She smirked.  Goten noted how much of Bra she really was.  They all walked out of the gravity room and into the front yard to see Trunks and Marron.

"Trunks-jisan!" Gojeita called, running up to his uncle.  Beika walked up, smiling.  Trunks took Gojeita into a big hug.

"My, you're getting big now, arent' you?" Trunks laughed, "I bet you're going to be as strong as your dad, hm?"  Gojeita shook his head.

"I wanna be like oneechan!" He said innocently, motioning towards the advancing Beika.

"And I don't blame him!" Goten commented, "She's incredibly strong!"  Goten shook hands with his long time best friend and gave Marron a quick hug hello.  Beika did the same.

Another car pulled up the drive and out stepped none other than Jory and Pan, along with six kids.  No, no, three of them weren't their kids.  Marron and Trunks had seemingly conned them into watching their three kids for the day.

Boxer and Panty Briefs, both seventeen years old, were the twins that were discovered at the time of Beika's birth.  Beater was their eleven year old son.  All three were very rambunctious kids.

Boxer Briefs had blue eyes and short blonde hair, while Panty Briefs had more of a cerulean eye color with the same blonde hair, only longer.  Beater Briefs had short, spikey Vegeta-esque purple colored hair.  All three resembled their parents very much.

The other three kids, offspring of Jory and Pan, were named Ciful, Tasan, and Fierce.  Ciful was the oldest, being fifteen years old.  He had brown hair that resembled Trunks' and green eyes.  Tasan was the only girl in the family.  She was thirteen and resembled Videl very much, with short black hair and deep blue eyes.  Fierce was the youngest, being twelve.  He looked exactly like Gohan, save blue eyes for black.

All the children knew each other well¸ for their families had stayed close during these past eighteen years.

All the children were fun loving kids.  Beika, Boxer, and Panty were the ones who got along the greatest, being so close in age.  Tasan, Fierce, and Gojeita were the other sect of the cousin groups, since they got more fun out of play sparring and fun games that younger groups like to do.  Ciful drifted between groups, being so close in age to both.  He tended to spend more time with Beika and them, though.

Marron, Pan, Bra, Goten, Jory, and Trunks all smiled and walked into the house with their kids.

------------

Beika took a quick shower before running downstairs to see her family off.  She loved having them come over, for it always made her parents, and herself, so happy.  They always got along great together.

Beika, alongside her training and sparring with her father Goten and her grandfather Vegeta, decided to take dance lessons, much like her mother did.  And everyone knows how well her parents could keep the **Rhythm**.

------------

**End Chapter Seven  
End Rhythm.**


End file.
